Various forms of personal clothing bags for use in washing machines and other purposes have been heretofore designed. However, these previously known personal clothing bags have not been constructed to enable relative ease of insertion of clothing articles thereinto and the removal of clothing articles thereform and yet with the bags fully operative to retain personal clothing items therein while the bag is being vigorously agitated in a washing machine.
Examples of clothing bags including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,543,299, 2,544,233, 2,602,482, 2,761,480, 2,842,179, 3,036,616, 3,339,606 and 3,655,118.